Chiyo's Worst Fear
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: (Based off of anime) Three years have passed since Soushi and Chiyo began dating. When Chiyo learns she is expecting with Soushi's child, she fears she will become more of a burden than ever to him. How will Soushi feel about the news? **Please excuse for the poor summary and title...


_**Note: This fic is NOT based off the manga. I have only seen the anime and because I know what happens to Miketsukami (and also almost every other character...)in the manga. Thus, I refuse to read the manga (the series is romance comedy yet the manga ends it in a tragedy from the things I've read about online). So, this fic will be more happy like the anime was.**_

_**I finished watching the anime a few days ago so I wanted to try writing a one-shot for Soushi and Chiyo's future together. In this, three years have passed. Everyone still lives at Maison de Ayakashi and Soushi and Chiyo are still dating. I'm also going to have Kurata and Watanuki officially a couple as well. And to make things easier and go along with the time skip, I also have Chiyo and Soushi living in the same apartment room now. I imagine they would move into together since they became a couple. One last thing, Kage won't appear much in this much but he might pop up at the end randomly. Please review and let me know what you think.**_

* * *

_Could I be reading it wrong? No...that's definitely a plus sign._

Ririchiyo let a loud curse slip from her lips as she tossed a small object across the room. It smacked against her pet bird's cage with a low thunk and dropped to the floor as a result of the girl's moody attitude. Well, perhaps today, it wasn't just her attitude that was the problem.

It was what she had just read on the very object she had previously made air-born.

Small tears welled up in the socially awkward girl's eyes as she rose from the apartment floor. Sighing, she walked over to the large window and began staring out at the city below her. Everything looked the same as always. Same people walking by. Same buildings. Same birds flying overhead. Same sunshine and wind and...everything.

So, why is it that one little thing had seemed to suddenly turn her life upside down?

Chiyo let out a few quiet sobs until she grabbed a tissue from the box and dabbed her cheeks. She was thankful Soushi had gone out for a bit.

Of course he did. She was the one who told him to go fetch some milk from the store so she could have time alone.

And now here she was. Alone. Upset. Confused. And...

"Knocked up!" Squawked Ririchiyo's pet parrot, Murai.

Chiyo looked up from her tears and shot a death-glare at the annoying animal, "You shut up."

After letting out a few more sniffles; Ririchiyo managed to finally calm herself down at last. She sighed once again and sat onto a long couch. Her lavender orbs then wandered over to the object laying on the floor. A small plus sign clear on the little square.

"How the hell am I supposed to deal with this...?" The spoken thought caused more tears to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Knocked up!" The bird squawked once more.

Ririchiyo jumped from her seat and spun herself around towards the pet, "I told you to-"

But before she could finish, a knock sounded from the door. Ririchiyo instantly froze and choked on a suddenly formed lump. She stood in place, waiting for a few seconds before another knock echoed.

After swallowing the lump, Chiyo made her way to the door; silently praying it wasn't Soushi on the other side.

"Wh-Who's there...?"

"Sorinozuka."

A sigh of relief escaped her.

_For once, I'm thankful it's him and not Soushi..._

Unlocking the door, Ririchiyo pulled on the knob and greeted her friend with a nervous look.

"H-Hey, Sorinozuka. W-What's up?"

The clothe spirit rose a brow at the tiny girl before him. She usually had an anxious look in her eyes these days, but...today, that look was especially intense.

"Everything okay, Chiyo-chan?"

Ririchiyo could feel her usual social awkwardness beginning to take over her as it always did in these situations.

Turning her head to the side, a small smirk appeared on her face,

"What business is that of yours, Sorinozuka? I don't have to tell you a damn thing."

The man shrugged and bent forward to get a closer look at his former neighbor. His stare suddenly intensified.

"You've been crying, haven't you?"

A sudden realization hit Ririchiyo like a ton of bricks. Of course the redness had not disappeared from her eyes yet.

"N-No..." She attempted to lie.

"...Okay, come with me." Without another warning, Sori took hold of Chiyo and proceeded to drag her towards the elevator.

"W-Wait, Sorinozuka! Stop! H-Heyyyy~"

Despite the poor girl's pleas; her kidnapper smiled lightly and continued on.

* * *

"SORINOZUKA!"

"Calm down, Chiyo-chan. We're here."

Sorinozuka released Chiyo from his hold and gave her head a gentle pat.

Before Ririchiyo could retaliate, she shut her mouth and looked around in almost a panic. What if Soushi had returned? If she ran into him, there's no telling how she'd react in her current state.

Taking a step backwards, Chiyo tried to run back towards the elevator. However, a large object suddenly stood in her way, proving her plan to fail.

"Ow..." She moaned, holding her throbbing face, "What the..."

"KYAAA, MANIAC!" Came a cheery, high-pitched voice.

Ririchiyo opened her eyes to see glasses and light blond hair. Oh no...that could only mean...

"Hey, Nobara. What's-" But before the woman's master could finish his sentence, Nobara gave a swift kick to his pretty face.

"Oh my god!" The youngest incarnation cried, despite the fact that she should have been used to the team's antics by now

"Shut up, baka." Snarled the older woman as she turned her attention back to the object of her obsession. Pulling Ririchiyo into a tight hug, Nobara continued to squeal and cry out.

"Yukinokouji-san, please...I-" The girl made an attempt to break free but was rendered useless by said woman's strong grip.

As the scene between the three non-humans went on; a car door could be heard shutting from outside Maison de Ayakashi.

Ririchiyo instantly stopped struggling and froze.

_Kuso...that could only mean one thing._

Realizing that she had no more time to spare; Chiyo broke away from both her friends and darted through a door, leading to the stairs.

Nobara and Sorinozuka exchanged odd looks then eyed the opening door.

"Oh, welcome back, Miketsukami-san."

The nine-tailed fox incarnate greeted both people with his typical kind smile as he bowed in politeness, "Hello, Big Brother and Nobara-san."

"Hey, what were you doing out so late?" Nabara's turquoise eyes locked onto the bag in Soushi's hands.

"Oh, Ririchiyo-sama requested milk. So I went out to get some." Soushi's smile fell slightly as he heard the tapping of rapid footsteps on the floor above him, "Speaking of which, have either of you seen her?"

"Uh, yeah...she was just in here, but..." Sori locked eyes on the stairway near the elevator. It was indeed odd that his friend had rushed out so quickly and only a few seconds later, Miketsukami appeared. Could Chiyo have known he had returned and that's why...?

Soushi forced a small smile and started towards the elevator after he thanked the team. Even after he had entered the mechanical up-lifter, Soushi continued to listen to the rapid pounding of the footprints from above...

* * *

Ririchiyo flew down the hallway at an insane speed; beads of sweat flying from her face as she turned various corners and cautioned herself not to accidentally trip on the carpet. Her chest began to tighten the longer she ran but she couldn't stop. If her senses were correct and it was indeed Soushi that had returned; she had to keep hidden from him for just a while longer.

_At least until I can think of a way to properly tell him the news..._

Suddenly, the elevator's dinging sound pounded against Chiyo's eardrums.

"SH...!" Without thinking, the throw-back of the Shirakiin clan kicked open a random room's door and launched her body inside. Holding her breath, Chiyo waited until she heard whoever was exiting the elevator pass by the room she had just entered and then let out a sigh.

"That was too close. For all I know, that could have been him..."

"What the hell?!"

Ririchiyo looked up at hearing an angry voice come from above her. She frowned when she saw a furious Watanuki and a smiling Natsume looking down at her.

"My, my, if it isn't Soushi-kun's adorable puppy, Chiyo-chan. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Chuckled the bunny man in his usual goofy tone.

"Pleasure?!" Watanuki gave a swift chop to his agent's head, "More like intrusion!" His blue eyes locked with their guest's purple ones, "What's wrong with you, barging into my room like this?"

Ririchiyo stood up straight and turned her head with her usual bold smirk, "Well, that's really no one's business but my own. Duh."

"IT IS SO MY BUSINESS- THIS IS MY ROOM!"

"You mean OUR room, Watanuki..."

"SHUT UP!"

Ririchiyo watched as the two boys went onto bicker with each other. Now was the perfect time to sneak away without having to answer any questions. Quietly, the girl began to tip-toe her way towards the exit...

Knocking suddenly sounded from the door.

"Ah...!" The girl covered her mouth and jumped backwards; bumping into Watanuki in the process.

"What's your deal?" He asked, annoyed.

Shaking, Chiyo took a few more steps back. Her eyes widened in horror when she heard a voice echo from the other side of the wood,

"Excuse me, Natsume-san? May I have a word with you, please?"

Crap. It really was Soushi. So he had returned just as she suspected.

"O-Oh no..." Without realizing it, Ririchiyo gripped hold of Natsume's sleeve and clenched it in fear.

Watanuki and his agent stared at the girl with confused faces. She was usually nervous around Soushi. But never this much.

"Okay, spill. What's the real reason you barged in-"

The knock from earlier repeated and Soushi spoke from outside once more,

"Natsume-san?"

The grip on the rabbit man's arm tightened. Riri looked at both men in desperation; silently pleading they cover for her.

After exchanging looks, Natsume returned a smile and walked to the door. He opened it only half-way so Soushi could not see inside and notice his girlfriend.

"Oh, Soushi-kun! What a marvelous surprise seeing you at this hour."

"Hello, Natsume-san. Sorry to disturb you so late..." Soushi leaned forward in attempt to glance inside, "But might you or Watanuki have seen Ririchiyo-sama around? She wasn't in her room so..."

"Nope! Well, nighty night night!" With a swift flip of his wrist, Natsume slammed the door right in the handsome fox's face. Both Watanuki and Riri sweat-dropped.

A few minutes of silence passed and all breathed a relieved sigh.

"Okay, now that we defended your ass-"

"I defended her tushy-"

"SHUT UP!" Watanuki bonked his agent's head and returned his attention to the trembling Ririchiyo, "Tell us what the hell is going on. Why are you hiding from your boyfriend?"

Memories from earlier returned to the throw-back and she turned scarlet as a result. Watanuki and Natsume immediately became suspicious.

"Oh dear. Did something...NAUGHTY happen between you two?" Natsume chuckled into a glove with a creepy smirk.

"N-NO...well...actually, technically yes, but..."

Watanuki could feel himself begin to get progressively irritated again, "But what?"

The blush began to worsen with each passing second. Should she just come out and tell them the truth? But what if one of them ended up blabbing to the others, or worst; to Soushi? She couldn't let that happen. But then again, maybe if she told someone, she could be somewhat relieved of her building-up anxiety.

"W-Well...I..."

Another knock came from the door.

"DAMN." Riri cried, slamming her head into a wall.

The door opened, revealing Karuta who was busy eating some cookies.

A bright smile immediately spread across Watanuki's face, "H-Hey, Karuta. I was wondering if you'd come by tonight."

Riri sighed. Watanuki certainly never had any problem with Karuta barging into his room; unlike her.

"Watanuki..." Came the typical calm girl's voice as she stared at her boyfriend. The skeleton incarnate then looked at her other best friend and ceased eating for a moment. Karuta continued to stare, even after Watanuki began showering her with random, nervous compliments as he had started doing ever since they began dating.

Ririchiyo noticed her companion staring at her and became flustered once again.

"W-What is it, already? Stop looking at me..."

Karuta lifted a finger at Chiyo, "...Pregnant."

Natsumi and Watanuki froze simultaneously. Ririchiyo's face turned brighter than a tomato. Five seconds passed.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"Watanuki screamed at the highest top of his lungs; causing some windows to shatter as a result.

"Oh deary me!" Natsume shrieked, covering his ears from the scream.

Amongst the new commotion, Karuta remained calm and began poking Ririchiyo in the tummy.

"St-stop that, Karuta!" She demanded, utterly embarrassed by the revelation.

Watanuki, who was now dizzier then heck and red himself, looked at Chiyo as if she were insane, "W-WH-WHAAA...HOW?! WHY?! WHAT?!"

"For rabbit's sake, Watanuki, calm down." Natsume laughed, patting his distressed master on the shoulder. The slit-eyed man then looked at Chiyo and grinned, "And hooray for you, Chiyo-chan! I bet Sou-chan will die of happiness when he finds-"

"Would everyone just shut the hell up?!"

The room fell silent at last. Watanuki ceased his panic. Natsume's smile fell. And Karuta drew back her hand.

Ririchiyo's trembling had become so bad now that she could barely stand. Tears were beginning to form again and her voice caught in her throat like a giant lump. What was she to do now? Three people knew. Eventually she'd have to tell Soushi but...she was scared. No, she was more than that. She was terrified. Dumbfounded. Lost.

"W-What am I supposed to do in this kind of situation...?" Chiyo felt her knees give out at last and she sunk to the floor; her head held down as she fell.

"Uh..." Watanuki scratched the back of his head, discomforted.

"Oh, so that's why you ran off so suddenly."

The group looked back to the doorway to see Sorinozuka and Nobara had followed Chiyo upstairs.

The world grew even darker for Chiyo. Great. Now even those two knew. Could things get any worst?

Arms suddenly took hold of Chiyo's neck and the girl soon felt her world spinning.

"Chiyoooo, what a surprise! Does this mean there will be little, sweet, innocent baby girls crawling around for me to-"

"Stop right there. You sound like a total pedofile now, Nabara." Sorinozuka ignored the rude gesture from his agent and stole Chiyo away from the obsessive woman.

Chiyo lowered her head when she felt everyone's eyes lock onto her. No one dared to speak in fear that they would be lashed out by the anxious girl who, for some reason or another, was deathly afraid of informing Soushi of the news.

A clock on the wall ticked by; slowly and quietly. Each incarnate would exchange looks few seconds then turn back to Chiyo, wondering if she was really alright. Eventually the wait became too much, and a calm grunt escaped Sorinozuka as he plopped his body onto a mat on the floor.

"Okay, Chiyo. I don't get it...Why are you so afraid to break this to Mikestukami-san? He's not the type who would be upset over this. What are you so scared of?"

Watanuki nodded in agreement with the poker-faced man, "Yeah, you're being even stupider then usual. What gives?"

"Maybe she's not sure HOW to tell him!" Natsume jumped in as he shoved both hands in his pockets and pull two oddly shaped objects out. He flashed the objects revealing two bunny puppets, "Perhaps she can use these to tell Sou-chan! I'm sure he'd love it."

"Do you ever act serious?" Came Sori's calm tone.

"I'm not surprised no one understands..." Chiyo finally broke through her silence and swallowed oncoming tears, readying herself to explain her reasons. Taking a deep breath, the soft-spoken girl looked up,

"Ever since I met Soushi, he's done everything for me. Even after we began dating, he still acted like a servant."

"Yeah, but that's just the way he is. He loves you."

Chiyo nodded towards Sori and continued, "I know. And that's why...I'm afraid." She lowered her head again, so her bangs would fall over her eyes, "With a child...won't I burden him even more?"

No one dared to respond.

Chiyo gripped her hands together, trying to suppress herself from completely losing her cool, "He never worries about himself. He never does anything for himself. One of these days, he might get sick of it. Get sick of acting like some dog. The last thing I want to do..."

Unknown to Chiyo, the others all shot looks at the door again.

"...is make Miketsukami's life any harder for him."

An all-too familiar voice sounded from in front of the girl, causing her purple orbs to widen several fractions,

"How could you ever think that, Ririchiyo-sama?"

The girl's voice instantly caught at her throat. Her widened eyes wandered up to take sight of a saddened Miketsukami, on the verge of tears himself.

Sorinozuka looked at each other and transformed into his cloth form. He then wrapped himself around the others and forced them all out the door.

"H-Hey, what the?! This is my room- LET..." But before Watanuki could finish his irritable protest; the door slammed shut behind the others.

Now, the demon couple was finally alone at last. An awkward silence filled the air as Ririchiyo felt her boyfriend's stare focusing onto her.

Looking away from him, Chiyo clenched her dress tightly in her hands; wishing the others hadn't left. She was usually nervous when they were alone anyways. Now, it was much worst.

"Ririchiyo-"

"Were you eavesdropping?" She suddenly snapped, glaring back up at him.

Soushi's eyes widened a moment then softened out of guilt, "...I was. I could sense your presence in here, despite what Natsume had told me. I was worried when you didn't greet me...and I had a feeling you were hiding something. Also..." The twenty-six year old reached into his jacket and pulled out the small object that Chiyo had launched at her pet bird earlier on that night,

"I found this in our room." He handed the pregnancy test over and continued to stare at his love with heartbroken eyes.

Gripping the object out of her twisting emotions, Chiyo bit her lip hard. She didn't just feel anxious anymore. She felt ashamed. Of all the awkward social situations she had faced over the years; this was certainly the worst. She was afraid to discuss the matter at hand. Unsure why, Chiyo plopped herself on one of the couches and buried her face into her hands.

Minutes passed and soon a larger weight sunk down in the cushion beside her. A warm presence wrapped around the socially-strained girl's small shoulders and Ririchiyo felt herself be pulled sideways onto something soft and endearing. The girl could feel the blush burning on her cheeks as she was held closer and closer to her faithful dog of a boyfriend.

"So..." But she ceased speaking when she choked on oncoming tears.

The nine-tailed fox ran his hand over one of Ririchiyo's and smiled.

"...About what you said earlier...is that truly why you were hiding from me?"

The girl swallowed and tried to keep her eyes away from him. She then gave a slow nod.

A sad sigh escaped the man.

"Ririchiyo." He broke from the hug and gripped both hands with his girlfriend's, "No matter what, you will never be a burden to me. As I have told you so many times before, I am here to serve and take care of you."

"But that's exactly why!" The girl suddenly broke out of her silence and looked up at the blond man with wide eyes, "Now that I'm..." Her lips trembled, unable to say the word. Chiyo shook her head and narrowed her eyes, "...the last thing I want to do...is make you have to do even more for me."

The smile fell into a frown in an instance. Miketsukami released the girl's hands and cupped Chiyo's face seriously, " You nor this child will ever be any burden to me. There's no need to worry. We will get through this together."

Leaning over, Miketsukami caught Ririchiyo's lips with his own and held the kiss for what seemed like hours. At last, the two were forced to come up for air and broke away. The SS agent's heart skipped a beat when he saw the tears streaming down her face like a waterfall.

"R-Ririchiyo? You..."

"Thank you..." A soft mumble came from her as she launched herself back into his arms, now crying for a different reason than before, "Thank you."

The embrace took a moment before it processed into his brain and Miketsukami wrapped her arms back around her. He smiled once again and buried his face into her petite neck,

"I love you, Ririchiyo." Loosening himself from the hug, Soushi placed a gloved hand onto her still-thin abdomen, "Both of you. Very much."

The throw-back blushed scarlet and instantly felt her stubborn side take over as she looked away. Shyly, the girl placed her hand over his,

"I-I suppose we love you too."

Miketsukami chuckled at Chiyo's adorableness. He could hardly wait until the day they became a family.

* * *

_**Author's comments: Well, this didn't turn out like I wanted to at all. I got major writer's block halfway through so now the whole fic is terribly written. I apologize. I thought I would have been able to do better. Please excuse this very poor attempt at an afterstory for these two...**_


End file.
